


Dust Yourself For Fingerprints And Grin

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stroked her hair. "We," he said softly, "are going to make love to you in this dress." He raised his voice slightly. "Isn't that right, Guv?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Yourself For Fingerprints And Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _I Am Kloot_. 
> 
> Follows on from little_cello's [Heaven Is A Place Upon Your Skin](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2604139.html).
> 
> See gorgeous artwork by fern_tree [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2604383.html).

"Come on, let me have a look," Annie heard faintly as she opened the door to her room. Intrigued, she made her way towards the master bedroom, treading softly on the carpet so as not to make a sound in her heels.    
  
"...like a southern sissy," Gene was saying, as Annie peeked her head through the doorway. She was greeted by the sight of Sam with his arms around Gene's neck, his shirt untucked and cuffs undone, hair awry. In contrast to Gene, who looked a little flustered but otherwise immaculately dressed. She watched as Sam helped put the finishing touches to Gene's outfit, skilled hands weaving intricate loops in the tie. Sam was biting his bottom lip slightly in his concentration, and Gene had his head ducked down to watch. Absorbed as they were in each other, unlikely to spot her, Annie allowed herself to feel a rush of affection for them both, the slight chill in the air on the landing forgotten amidst the warmth that witnessing their closeness always brought her. She leant against the doorframe, tipped her head to the side in fond admiration.   
  
"There you go, not too poncey then?" Sam was saying. As Gene lifted his head Annie thought he might finally notice her, but apparently he only had eyes for Sam...and as their fingers entwined on the knot of his tie she knew it was likely to be awhile before they remembered there was a world outside the two of them. Much as she would enjoy the show...   
  
"Listen, I hate breaking up this mildly erotic moment, but the invitation explicitly said not to be late." Annie got a small sense of triumph from making them both jump. She was then even more gratified by Sam's reaction to her dress, felt his gaze roving up and down her curves, while Gene, direct as always, focused on her boobs. She couldn't help the wide grin on her face, cocked her hip a little more with the added confidence their approval brought her, before she realised the stunned silence had gone on long enough.   
  
She let go of the doorframe and stood up straight. "What, cat got your tongue?"   
  
Sam still looked dazed. He gestured towards her with one hand, the other remaining gently entangled at Gene's throat. "You look gorgeous." Gene didn't rush to agree with him, but that might have been because his hungry eyes had now slid to Annie's waist. A laugh bubbled up out of her. She'd definitely picked the right dress, then. They seemed to realise they looked a little silly at that, and dropped their hands from Gene's tie. Gene wrenched his eyes from Annie's figure and turned to put on his jacket, while Sam valiantly kept his stare trained on her face.   
  
"Ready to go, then?"   
  
Sam looked down at himself. "Sorry, not quite." Sheepishly he began to tuck in his shirt, while Gene strode towards Annie and gave her an almost-chaste peck on the cheek.   
  
"My favourite detective." He growled. She just about managed not to shiver.   
  
"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, mock-hurt as he buttoned up his cuffs. "I'm not your favourite detective?"   
  
Gene turned to face him, a gentle hand on Annie's back. "Nah, you're just a pain in my arse."    
  
Sam narrowed his eyes, playfully. "I will be, later."   
  
"That a promise?"   
  
"Oi, come on, focus, boys." Annie interjected before they could launch into yet another round of flirting.   
  
"Right y'are, Mistress Cartwright." Gene said, and tucked his hands into his pockets, attempting to be businesslike.   
  
Sam went back to hurriedly fussing in the mirror, putting on his jacket and smoothing down his shirt. "Okay, ready."   
  
Annie eyed Sam's hair doubtfully. "One last thing." She clicked her fingers at Gene and held her hand out. "Comb."   
  
\---   
  
A frankly alarming amount of snow came off their shoes as they stamped their way back into the house five hours later. Annie's feet were like ice. She trudged towards the nearest chair and slumped into it, then slowly and awkwardly eased her heels off. Sighing with relief, she flexed her toes inside her sodden tights. She was still wrapped in both Gene's coat and her own, but she couldn't summon the energy to take the layers off just yet.    
  
She sat and listened to the others clunking around. Gene was in the living room getting the fireplace going, while Sam had headed into the kitchen to make them some warm tea. There was some muffled grunting and swearing from the lounge before the sound of flames catching. Sam was slamming cupboard doors and throwing a lot of spoons down on the counter, apparently.   
  
Gene came back out into the hallway and found her sitting there, cold and exhausted. Frowning slightly, he said "Giddy up, Cartwright!" and then with no further warning, scooped her out of her chair and into his arms.   
  
"That's not necessary-!" Annie tried to protest, had little choice but to cling to his lapels, and god, he was _warm_. He carefully deposited her in the middle of the sofa, propped her legs up on the coffee table so her feet were pointing towards the fireplace.   
  
"That better?"   
  
Annie smiled tiredly up at him. "Much. Thank you." She was grateful that he didn't try to make her take off the coats. Instead he briefly pressed his miraculously warm palm to her cheek and then left the room again, this time calling for Sam.   
  
"Tyler, what are you doing back there?"   
  
"I'm putting paper towels down to soak up the mess on the carpet."   
  
Annie could practically hear Gene rolling his eyes. "Never mind the ruddy carpet. Here, I'll help you carry the drinks through. Your frozen mitts are still shaking. I'm the only one with the sense to wear gloves around here..."   
  
Their voices faded slightly as they went into the kitchen, so she focused on the crackle of the fire instead. Outside the window it was still snowing hard, so that the light from the streetlamps became muted and dispersed. The party had not been as much fun as they'd hoped, since the weather conditions prevented half the guests from showing up, but they'd still managed to get one over on Litton, Gene accidentally on purpose tripping him up near the punch bowl.   
  
"What we need is _whisky_." Gene was insisting over his shoulder as both her boys returned to join her.    
  
"Just tea'll do me. You plied me with enough booze already this evening."   
  
"Because, Gladys, you're supposedly more fun when tipsy. Clearly I didn't try hard enough."   
  
Sam sank down on Annie's left side, carefully handing her a teacup. "Here you go, luv, don't listen to him."   
  
Annie chuckled and took a sip. It was slightly too hot, and she almost burnt her lip, but the warm liquid that cascaded down into her chest made up for all that. Cradling the cup was also helping warm her hands.   
  
Gene sat down on her right, throwing out his left leg and resting his ankle on the corner of the coffee table. He balanced his own cup of tea on the arm of the settee while he dug in his pocket for a flask. Then he poured in a generous amount, pouting in Sam's direction as he did.    
  
Annie turned her head again, to watch Sam sipping quietly at his non-alcoholic tea. She waited for them to carry on arguing, but instead a comfortable silence fell. Silent apart from the icy blizzard wind whistling at the windows, and the fire cracking intermittently.   
  
Sam finished his tea first. He fingered the rim of the cup briefly, and Annie was reminded of his promise to Gene earlier in the evening, before they'd left. Suddenly, Sam stood up.   
  
"Where you off to now?"   
  
"We need blankets."   
  
Gene shrugged and let him go. Then he turned to Annie. "You did well tonight, schmoozing the Chief Constable and getting me off the hook for that Litton prank."   
  
One corner of Annie's mouth quirked up. "You're welcome."   
  
Gene nodded slowly, then offered his flask. "Sure you don't want any? I won't tell His Highness."   
  
She barely had any tea left in her cup, but a top-up couldn't hurt. She leaned in conspiratorially. "Just a little drop."   
  
Gene grinned and poured. By the time Sam came back with the blankets, they'd both finished their drinks, and Annie had leaned her head sideways to rest it on Gene's comfy shoulder. Sam dropped a blanket into each of their laps. Scrubbed his still snow-damp hair with his own and draped it around his shoulders as he gathered up their crockery and took it back into the kitchen.   
  
Gene ignored his blanket, and instead started fidgeting with his tie. He pulled and fiddled but only succeeded at tightening the thing. Annie took pity on him. "Here, let me try?" But she couldn't do it either.    
  
"Oi, Wonder Boy. Think I could take this off now?" Gene asked as Sam came back into the room.    
  
Sam smirked. "Need my help, Gene?"   
  
Gene grunted at him, shoulders stiffening. Annie lifted her head back upright. _Here we go_ , she thought.   
  
"Y'know, I think I'd like you to leave it on for a bit longer." Sam winked at him and resumed his seat on Annie's other side, crossing his right leg over his left and stretching out his right arm so that it rested on the sofa back behind Annie's shoulders. With his free hand he arranged his blanket over both himself and Annie.   
  
Under any other circumstances Annie would have balked at Sam so obviously using her as part of a territorial spat with Gene, but she was just tipsy enough that it was...sexy. His almost predatory, faux-casual pose, plus his dark eyes glittering in the firelight as he aimed a challenging stare over Annie's head.    
  
She turned again to see how Gene was taking it, but he merely held the gaze a moment longer before tipping his head back against the cushions, huffing out an amused breath.   
  
For the first time in what felt like weeks, Annie realised she was feeling far too hot. With an apologetic glance at Sam, she peeled back the blanket from her lap and began unbuttoning Gene's coat, which she was still wearing.   
  
Unaware that this action would present something of a catalyst to the two men either side of her. The second the buttons were undone they simultaneously reached out a hand and pulled the sides apart.   
  
"Oh." She said. The warmth pooling deep in her gut took a hairpin turn from comfortable contentment to unmistakeable lust. She pressed her thighs tighter together, flexed her feet where they were still propped up on the table. She glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was nearly midnight, but they didn't have work in the morning, and the tiredness she'd felt walking in the door had all melted away. They could do this.   
  
Gene was the first to reach for the zip on her second coat and slowly begin to lower it, but that didn't bother Sam, who simply reached for her face and kissed her instead. Annie breathed in sharply through her nose and kissed him back, reaching out blindly to touch him. Her fingers found his right thigh, and she stroked up and down it, felt him moan and break the kiss when her questing hand strayed too high. Meanwhile Gene had finished with her zip and was leaning in to gently lift her hair, press his lips to the back of her neck.         
  
"We kipping down here tonight, then?" He murmured in her ear, loud enough for them both to hear him.    
  
Sam's face was close enough to be slightly blurry, but he was perfectly earnest when he said "Annie?", leaving the final decision up to her.   
  
"Yes, please." She clutched at his thigh and dipped her head to give Gene more room.    
  
Gene hummed and shifted even closer. As Sam took Annie's hand and threaded their fingers together, Gene's landed firmly on Annie's stomach.    
  
" _There's_ that dress again," he said, and although Annie couldn't see him right this second, angled towards Sam as she was, she remembered the way he'd drunk in the sight of her earlier on; they both had.    
  
Gene made a loose fist with the fabric, pulling it taut across her abdomen.    
  
"Don't stretch it!" Sam gasped, sounding almost panicked. Apparently he was almost as protective of the dress itself as he was about the woman inside it.   
  
Gene laughed, released the dress and reached out to ruffle Sam's hair again. "Sammy," he said fondly. "Relax."   
  
Then Annie found herself slightly squashed as they leant in to kiss, thankful she had no reason to interrupt them this time. She watched them for a while, the aggressive way Sam kissed Gene so different to the way he kissed her. But she really was getting too warm, and her arms felt somewhat trapped, so she started trying to wriggle out of these damn coats. When they realised what she was doing, Sam and Gene immediately broke apart and gave her the space she needed, helped her to stand up. Gene tossed his own coat over an armchair, while Sam folded the other one neatly and set it on the floor beneath the table.     
  
When Annie flopped back onto the sofa this time, she spread her legs a little, lifting her ankles onto the table again. The sweat on her now bare arms was cooling rapidly, so she was grateful for their returning warmth when they sat down either side of her, Gene having shed his suit jacket first. Sam kept his leather jacket on. It creaked slightly as he shifted closer to her, knocking his knee against hers. She returned her left hand to Sam's leg, her right to the end of Gene's tie, but with no intention of trying to undo it. She rubbed the silk between her fingers, aware of the proximity of the back of her hand to his crotch, and grinning as Gene tucked his chin down to watch just like he'd done when Sam was tying the thing earlier. She let go of Sam to smooth a stray lock of hair behind Gene's ear and kiss his forehead. Annie was close enough to note the slow flutter of his eyelids at her kiss, his lashes a dark smudge against his skin. Just as she made to pull away, she spotted the sensitive nubs of his nipples poking through the shirt. Moved her hand from the end of his tie up to thumb over one of them. Gene squirmed minutely, then gasped out her first name as she dipped her head to suck on the other nipple, wetting the crisp white fabric with her tongue to the extent that it went ever so slightly translucent.    
  
Annie felt Sam's palm land on her hip. It was clearly a request for her attention, especially when it skimmed all the way down her thigh, pausing at the hem of her dress. She pulled back from Gene's chest with one last affectionate pat, turned and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Hello," she said sweetly, even as she blushed.   
  
Sam's eyes crinkled at the corners as he said hello just as sweetly back. Then in a quite a different tone of voice, he said "Gene."   
  
A moment later they were both all teamwork again. Annie shrieked with surprised laughter and wriggled between them as they lifted her dress and unceremoniously peeled off her tights. "That was....very efficient of you," she managed to say between muffling her giggles against Sam's shoulder.   
  
Sam stroked her hair. "We," he said softly, "are going to make love to you in this dress." He raised his voice slightly. "Isn't that right, Guv?"   
  
Gene wasn't wasting any time proving Sam's point. He was already caressing his way up the inside of her now bare thigh. Annie stopped laughing, but kept grinning ecstatically, sliding down in her seat and opening her legs wider to give him better access. Seconds later he let two fingers brush against her clit through her knickers and Annie felt her stomach do a backflip, tingling all the way to the tips of her warm toes. Reaching out once again for something to hold onto, she grabbed Sam's hand. Sam took it, but he was feeling awkwardly behind her back with his other, for some reason, until her somewhat dazed mind caught up.    
  
"Sorry, no bra. No room for it with these straps."   
  
Twin intakes of breath.    
  
"Christ, Cartwright. You went out like that?"   
  
Annie shrugged, then lifted her hips as Gene tugged impatiently at her pants. They ended up on the floor, but Sam didn't stop to pick them up and fold them neatly, far too preoccupied with extricating his hand from behind her back and joining Gene's between her legs. He tickled a spot behind her left knee which he knew from experience was extra sensitive. She shut her eyes and bit her lower lip and squeezed his hand tighter. With her knickers gone and the cooler air filtering up her dress, she was suddenly desperately aware of how wet she was - and it didn't take Gene long to capitalize on this. He slid one finger inside her easily. Sam gently nudged her thighs further apart, murmuring something she couldn't quite hear...and then she was dealing with the sensation of Gene's thrusting finger while Sam teased at her clit. It was only by continuing to bite her lip that she managed not to let rip a collection of swearwords they would both have been shocked to hear her use.   
  
Which was just as well, because before long she was relaxed enough for two fingers, one from each of her lovers, and that was just... Annie wrenched open her eyes, was greeted by the sight of Sam and Gene with their heads together, both utterly focused on her pleasure. One of her dress straps had slid off her shoulder, but she ignored it in favour of cupping her hand behind the back of Gene's neck. His eyes darted up to her face, and he flashed her a playful, adoring smile, the likes of which was so rare to see from him.   
  
And that gave Annie ideas. She caught her breath, with some difficulty, given that the spark of lust in her belly was quickly winding up to the point of no return. "Sam, would it be alright, if...we tried something different?"   
  
Sam blinked at her, and gently withdrew. "Sure, whatever you need."   
  
Gene slowed, then crooked his finger hard, stimulating a bundle of nerves that very nearly sent her over the edge. She shuddered, couldn't help grinding down into the sensation. The wave of need that swept over her made it easier to speak her mind. "I want your mouth, Guv."   
  
Sam made a sound that could only be described as a squeak. Gene's eyebrows shot up. He and Sam exchanged a look.    
  
"Well, I won't say no to that." Gene looked and sounded extremely pleased with himself. He carefully let her go, then slid onto the floor, pushing back the table so he had room to kneel between her legs. Sam seemed not to know what to do with himself, so Annie took pity on him, dragging him back to sit close at her side. While Gene made himself comfortable, Annie kissed Sam on the bridge of his adorably scrunched-up nose...and then popped open the button on his trousers.   
  
Sam's eyes went wide. "Oh. _Oh._ "   
  
Annie gave him another sunny grin as she watched him catch on, her fingers gently tracing the outline of his erection. "Is that a gun in your pocket, Detective Inspector?"   
  
Sam shook his head slowly, returning her grin. "Nope."   
  
Annie felt her legs being manhandled by Gene as he positioned one over his shoulder. She turned her head to look down at him, and the added power trip of being able to just ask the Guv to get on his knees for her only added to her excitement.    
  
Gene smacked his lips. "Right, I'm going in!" He announced to the room, for all the world like he was about to embark on a very important mission. Annie glanced at Sam just in time to see him roll his eyes at Gene, right before she had to screw hers shut at the first swipe of Gene's tongue. She breathed deeply for a minute or two, getting a hold on herself - and on Gene's hair - before she felt able to concentrate on Sam again.    
  
When she reached for him she found he'd already undone his zip and shimmied his trousers down just enough, which meant she only had to free him from his boxers. Sam's shaft in her hand, leaking and more than ready, she only managed a few gentle strokes before he drew her into a breath-stealing kiss. One of his hands cupped her breast, the one which had spilled out of her disarrayed dress. The other wrapped around hers on his dick, increasing the pressure and speed. Gene must have been watching them from the floor, because he suddenly hummed his approval into Annie's most sensitive nub of nerves. Annie arched her spine, broke free from Sam's mouth, tried to hold it, but it was too late. Beside her Sam groaned, long and low, spurted over their joined hands, so that Annie could hardly tell where Sam's orgasm ended and her own began.    
  
A few minutes and one very soiled blanket later, Annie allowed herself to stretch out along the full length of the sofa, watching as Sam staggered up on shaky legs and went to Gene, who was roughly jerking himself.    
  
"Wait, wait!" Sam said, advancing on him even as Gene glared incredulous daggers. Sam joined him on the floor, reached for his neck with shaking fingers. Fumbled open the complicated knot of Gene's tie. Kissed him as though his life depended on it. " _Now_ you can come," he told Gene.    
  
And Gene did. 


End file.
